


Rules Of The Game

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean voices his envy and the game begins. How long can he resist? Can he control the heat between them?</p><p>From the Waymeet 'Vices' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules Of The Game

As Sean watched, Elijah gracefully tilted his head back and drank his beer, allowing the golden liquid to glide smoothly down his throat in one long, thirsty swallow. His blue eyes were half closed and the pristine slope of his throat made Sean’s breath hitch in his chest.

“What’s up?” Elijah asked finally, wiping his mouth on his hand. “You’re awfully quiet.”

Sean shrugged, annoyed with himself and wondering vaguely why nothing was ever just normal when Elijah was around… why anytime Elijah was near him, he seemed to have a heightened sense of awareness about damn near everything. It made his skin tingle with something akin to anticipation and left him feeling, always, on the verge of breathless discovery. “Nothing,” he said finally. “Just tired I guess.” He reached out, and in a leisurely motion brushed Elijah’s hair back from his forehead. “Was looking at pictures of you and Pam the other night.”

Elijah laughed and rocked on the balls of his feet. “Yeah? How’d we look?”

Sean hesitated even after he’d opened his mouth to speak, weighing his words, then feeling something inside him unexpectedly surrender, he spoke: “Beautiful.”

“You thought we were beautiful?”

Sean shrugged, embarrassed. “I did.”

“That all?” Elijah asked, casually reaching for a cigarette.

Sean stopped him, abruptly grasping his wrist firmly with fingers that seemed suddenly too strong for Elijah’s delicate frame.

“No, that’s not all. I felt…” he hesitated. “I felt - I guess… jealous.”

“Jealous?”

“Yes.” Sean replied in a whisper. His fingers still grasped Elijah’s wrist hoping that the pretense of trying to keep him from smoking out of concern for his health would hold just a bit longer. “Yes, jealous.”

“You got a thing for my girlfriend?” Elijah asked, with a furtive smile.

Sean’s eyes snapped to Elijah’s in a move so sudden and unexpected that it startled them both.

“What?” Sean blurted, his voice rising in disbelief. “A thing for… what?” He gaped at Elijah in stunned surprise.

For a long moment there was silence... and then.

Elijah sometimes said Sean’s name in a sensual tone of voice that Sean swore he could actually feel against his skin. It was a slow, deliberate murmuring of that one word spoken in a way that was at once low and gentle and at the same time husky with barely suppressed emotion.

It had started in New Zealand, mainly as a way to try to calm Sean when he was anxiously fretting over Elijah’s safety. But when Elijah noted the affect it had on the man who was his most important connection in this project and who was quickly becoming his most important connection in every other way as well, he naturally kept on doing it.

Elijah knew that voice was irresistibly and powerfully compelling to the man to whom he directed it. The sounds of that one word, spoken thus, never failed to weaken Sean’s knees and utterly melt his bones. And, accompanied as it usually was by an intense and penetrating gaze that was patently, uniquely Elijah it also never failed to arouse him to the point of near madness in the space of a single heartbeat.

Now, even though Sean knew it was coming he had absolutely no defense.

“Sean,” Elijah said, drawling softly in that voice. “C’mon, man.”

The fingers gripping Elijah’s wrist tightened and pulled, dragging him forward until their bodies were nearly touching. Sean’s breath caught again in his chest. “Dammit!” he whispered breathlessly. “God-damn it, Elijah!”

“Problem?” Elijah asked, smiling. He was a kind and gentle person by nature and doubly so when dealing with those who he knew loved him. Sean in particular usually elicited only the most tender of responses from the sometimes-mischievous young actor because he knew the power he wielded. Elijah knew the effect he had. He knew what his teasing did to this good, decent man whom he loved with all his heart. He knew. But there were times, like now, when he simply couldn’t resist.

There was something intoxicating about having that kind of power over Sean, especially when his need for Elijah was showing and he was at his most vulnerable. It was like a darkly addictive drug, and it brought forth an equally dark and addictive passion within him, a passion that was almost otherworldly in its force. Elijah’s eyelids drooped as the drugging effect of wielding that power seeped, blood-slow, into his veins. He deliberately pulled away from Sean, resisting the tug on his wrist, pretending not to recognize the plea in Sean’s muttered curse.

“You want something?” he asked in the same husky whisper. His fingers grazed the side of Sean’s thigh with a delicate caress, barely touching him… a gesture that could have been accidental, but which both of them knew was in deadly earnest.

This was a game whose rules Sean knew by heart. He longed to jerk Elijah into his arms and savagely devour the sweet, luscious curve of his mouth … but he wouldn’t. He bit off a plea as blinding need flamed within him, immediate and intense. His cock throbbed almost violently, aching with desire. Shaking, he dropped his hand to his side and simply gazed at his lover… hoping that the entreaty in his eyes would say what he feared his voice could not. Then he drew in a shuddering breath. “Stop it,” he begged in a hoarse whisper. “Elijah… please stop it.”

“What am I doing?” Elijah asked. “I’m just standing here.”

Sean fought to control his breathing, trying to mask his inner struggle. Restraint at times like this required every ounce of his strength. But restraint is what was required if… if he was to reach the goal for which his soul and body hungered. This moment was born of his envy, and of his daring to voice that envy. This moment was born of his need. He knew that, and so he waited.

“You were jealous?” Elijah questioned softly.

“I was envious,” Sean whispered. “Of her, Elijah. And you damned well know it.”

“Sean…,” Elijah drawled again, more softly this time. “That’s so sweet.” His voice was lower and huskier than before. It was imbued with the promise of a sexual passion so potent that it stripped away all boundaries… all notions of self-possession.

There was no doubt in Sean’s mind that Elijah’s use of his name was deliberate. He knew Elijah was hoping for exactly the reaction Sean was giving him. Eyes narrowing, Sean’s teeth clamped down on his lower lip. Breathing became difficult as desire thundered through his body. He knew Elijah was teasing him… taunting him, yet his mind could focus on nothing but his mouth-watering beauty and the longing he felt for this man who stood before him. His consciousness narrowed until this one point in time was all that existed. The sexual tension that crackled between them seemed to crystallize them both and for a moment Sean had the insane belief that they would both shatter into a million sparkling pieces if they touched in any way.

“Why do you do this to me?” Sean whispered. “Why?”

“Because you want me to,” Elijah answered. “You know you do, Sean. You know it.”

“I want to be tortured?” Sean asked in a hoarse whisper.

Their bodies were mere inches apart, but neither moved. Neither sought out the other’s touch. Now they were both breathing hard, hearts pounding.

“Maybe,” Elijah said. “For a little while. And you know what else?”

“What?”

“Every second you stand there exercising all that fucking control… you’re more aware of how powerful you are.”

Sean had no answer. He stared, unmoving, into Elijah’s eyes.

“And even more importantly,” Elijah whispered. “I’m aware of it too.”

Sean gave a small, breathless cry and yanked Elijah into his arms, kissing him with desperate, violent passion. Elijah’s arms were instantly around him, his fingers clenched in Sean’s hair crushing Sean’s mouth to his own, kissing him as though he could never get enough. For long moments they writhed, clutching each other with grasping fingers, totally consumed by their longing, devouring each other’s mouths with ravenous hunger. Their bodies undulated as they kissed and slid against each other… the heat of their desire becoming almost unendurable.

“Bedroom,” Sean gasped, tearing his lips from Elijah’s. “Elijah! Now!”

Still clinging to each other, stopping again and again to kiss with tongues flickering together like wildly dancing flames, they stumbled to Elijah’s bedroom. Sean tore Elijah’s shirt from his body, barely noticing the shredding of the cloth and felt Elijah clawing at his sweater, clearly as desperate as he to feel skin against skin. After feverishly ripping off the rest of their clothes Sean pulled Elijah roughly into his arms and they fell, naked, onto the bed.

Their lovemaking that night was not the slow and tender interlude that they usually experienced. That night, their coupling reflected an uncontrollable longing that was fierce… almost brutal… in its expression.

Barely managing to restrain himself long enough to apply lubricant, Sean filled his lover’s body in one swift motion and was willingly, joyfully received. A primal need to possess drove them together. Again and again Sean pounded deep into the hot core of his lover’s body, both of them crying out with every thrust.

It could not have gone on for long. Their need for each other was too great. And soon their bodies exploded in release.. writhing, gripping each other close with iron fingers. Close… but never close enough… gasping each other’s names in a climax so intense they seemed to see into each other’s souls. They felt it would never stop. Again and again uncontrollable, shuddering contractions jolted them, the rapture coursing through them and taking their breath anew, merging them into one.

“Sweet Jesus,” Sean gasped finally, his face buried against Elijah’s sweat-damp neck. “Sweet Jesus, Elijah.” He was trembling all over and his heart thudded against his chest so powerfully that he was almost frightened.

Beneath him, he felt Elijah’s body echo his own in its trembling, his sobbing breath was hot against Sean’s chest, and Sean leaned back a bit to gaze down at the man he loved. “Elijah?” he whispered. “Are you ok?”

“Why?” Elijah asked, his eyes filled with sudden tears. “Why, in the name of God would you feel envy?”

“Baby,” Sean whispered, overcome with remorse. “God, baby, I’m so sorry.” He turned slowly, stretching out at Elijah’s side, kissing his lips with tenderness which was the exact opposite of their earlier joining. Then his trembling fingers gently traced the outline of a bruise that was beginning to form on Elijah’s neck. “Jesus,” he whispered again, “did I hurt you?”

“No,” Elijah said softly. “Besides… I knew what I was doing. You knew it too. I want you to know how strong you are.”

“I’m not all that strong,” Sean responded with a small smile. “I didn’t demonstrate restraint for more than thirty seconds tops.”

“Well,” Elijah drawled, smiling softly. “At a moment like that, thirty seconds can be a lot.”

“When you’re turning me on that way,” Sean whispered against his ear, “thirty seconds is a lifetime.”

Elijah stroked his shoulder silently for a moment then sighed. “I’m sorry if my teasing went too far. But…” he grinned suddenly. “I love it! It gets us both so hot!”

“Mmm,” Sean grunted, shaking his head ruefully. “Maybe so. But I don’t like being that out of control.”

Elijah shrugged. “Nothing wrong with ‘out of control’ if you’re with someone you trust.” He glanced at Sean. “I like knowing I can control you now and then. I like knowing I can get you that hot just by saying your name.” A tinge of pink touched his cheeks. “Is that wrong?”

Sean laughed softly, still caressing the swiftly darkening bruise on Elijah’s neck. “No. Not wrong at all. I just… don’t want to ever hurt you.”

Elijah pulled his lover’s fingers away from the bruise on his neck. “I’m not fragile, Sean. I won’t break. I like it a little extra spicy now and then.” He grinned winningly and kissed Sean’s fingers. “Listen,” he added finally, “no more envy, huh? All we can do is deal with each day as it comes. Just know in your heart that for me… the best days are the ones I spend with you.”

“Maybe someday…” Sean began wistfully, but Elijah cut him off.

“Stop,” he insisted, shaking his head. “Don’t project. Just know that I love you and that envy is something you need never feel.”

“One of these days,” Sean murmured, feeling sleep beginning to overwhelm him, “you’ll tease me that way and I’ll break the rules by managing to resist you.”

Elijah laughed softly, drifting toward sleep himself as he lay nestled close in his lover’s arms. “Fat fucking chance. Rules of the game, dude. Rules of the game.”


End file.
